TWS: Let Yourself Go Wild ( Teen Wolf )
by HopeVainProductions
Summary: Viviana McCall - Scott McCall's older sister - gets dragged into the world of supernatural when her brother gets bitten by a werewolf. What she thought she would find from it was misery and pain, but instead she found love. How will this love story end?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Wolf Moon Part I

**A** loud bang just outside the McCall residence alerted its habitant, Viviana McCall, of the possible threat that might be lurking outside of her property.

It was a quiet neighborhood they were living in. In fact, the whole Beacon Hills was a quiet city to live in. Nothing really ever happened there, and when it did, everyone in the town knew about it in seconds. That was one of the perks of living in a small city, where everyone knew everyone.

The journey from the kitchen to her brother's room which usually took about 45 seconds took now only ten, as she ran to her brother's room and barged in, closing the door after her with a bang. She flinched at the sound that the door was making and cursed it under her breath, annoyed that she had managed to make so much sound when she wasn't supposed to do so.

„ Scott, I think someone's trying to break in." She whispered to her brother, Scott McCall, and took a bat she saw next to the armchair in his room. The bat was the only weapon against the burglars, and of course Viviana took the opportunity to use it against one, that was probably outside, waiting for the perfect moment to break in.

„ What, Viv?" Scott yelled, making her jump on the air and turn around. There she saw her brother lying on the bed, listening to the music with his earphones on, unable to hear anything Viviana had just said.

She rolled her eyes and motioned him to take his earphones off, after which the requested action was performed by Scott, who had an annoyed look on his face, probably unhappy that his privacy was ruined.

„ What?" Scott whispered back to Viviana, his voice much quieter than it was before.

Viviana didn't answer to her brother's question; Instead of doing so, she opened the door which led her to the stairs. Slowly she moved downstairs, her hands gripping the bat like she was afraid that someone would pop out of the corner any minute now.

Scott followed her close by, rolling his eyes every now and then. He thought that his sister was exaggerating, but he couldn't possibly let Viviana go outside alone. Taking care of her was one of his duties as a brother towards his sister, who was a year older than him. The relationship between the siblings was a close one and since their childhood they had had their backs for everything, really. Mostly for the stupidest things that Viviana and Scott did along with their best friend, Stiles Stilinski.

„ _On the count of three. One. Two." Viviana counted, making a small pause before continuing to say the number that everyone was waiting for. „ Three." She said, and the two 12 year olds boys and one girl at the age of 13 jumped down from the roof of the McCall residence into the mountain of snow that was pretty high. Snow was an unusual sight in Beacon Hills, but at that year there was some. From their garden to their neighbors' gardens, the three youngsters had managed to gather up the snow and build a snow mountain just outside the house of the McCall's. The snow gave the chills to the three of them, but the smiles on their faces indicated that they weren't bothered by it. Stiles rolled down from the top to the ground, followed closely by Scott, who landed on top of Stiles. Viviana sat on the top, when she suddenly stood up and looked down at her best friends. „ I'm the king of the world!"_

Viviana stopped suddenly when she had reached the front door of their house. She gripped the bat even more tightly and twisted the doorknob after which the door opened. She walked to the porch and after seeing no one there, turned to Scott. „ There's no one here." She said.

A loud sound in the bushes alerted Viviana and she turned around, her bat rose up and ready to hit the intruder. A yell escaped her lips along with the burglar's, who appeared to be no one other than Stiles. Her bat was ready to hit Stiles, but it was stopped by Scott, whose hands grabbed the bat from Viviana.

„ Dammit Stiles, you don't sneak up on people like that!" Viviana yelled with an annoyed voice to which Stiles only laughed, but then stopped.

„ What are you doing with a bat?" He asked, his eyes landed on the bat that was now in Scott's hands.

„ I thought you were a burglar. Or maybe a predator." Viviana said, her voice lowering down at the last part of her sentence. Although she said it in a low voice, it was loud enough for Scott and Stiles to hear.

„ A predator?" Stiles asked laughing, finding it very amusing. Viviana rolled her eyes at him, not bothering to say anything.

„ Is there a reason you are here?" She asked, moving next to Scott who had watched the conversation in amusement.

„ Okay," Stiles began, taking a big breath before continuing, „ My father just got a call. Apparently they are calling all Beacon Hills department and even the state police." He spoke, earning widened eyes from both Viviana and Scott.

„ For what?" Scott questioned, making Stiles chuckle.

„ That's the best part. They found a dead body in the woods." Stiles said with a big grin on his face.

„ A dead body?" Scott asked, his voice filled with surprise. His question made Viviana turn her head at his direction and look at him with a raised eyebrow.

„ Seriously, Scott?" She asked, making Stiles burst out of laughing.

„ But what are they looking for if they found the body?" Viviana asked after thinking about the whole situation Stiles had talked about. They _found_ a dead body in the woods. Then what are they still searching?

„ That's even the greater part. They found only _half _of the body." Stiles exclaimed, clearly excited about the whole situation.

„ Which part?" Scott asked, making Stiles roll his eyes.

„ Who cares? We are totally going." He said, making Viviana shake her head.

„ Nope, that's a bad idea. I and Scott are _not _going." Viviana spoke, looking over to Scott and hoping that he would agree with her. Instead Scott looked at her with his brown puppy eyes and smirked.

„ You are the one who's always whining that nothing happens in this town. Something has happened now." Scott spoke while he and Stiles looked at her with pleading eyes, waiting for an agreement from her.

**A**lthough Viviana had no plan of agreeing she still ended up doing so, only because she didn't want her brother to go alone with Stiles. And from time to time she spoke how she thought about the idea of going into the woods in the middle of the night while the cops were everywhere.

„ This is a bad idea." Viviana said when the three of them stepped out of the car which Stiles parked at the entrance of the woods.

„ Yeah, we heard you the first million times." Stiles said sarcastically, making Scott chuckle after which he earned a glare from Viviana.

„ Well if something happens then I get to say _I told you so._" She said to the group while they walked towards an unknown direction. They weren't even sure where to go; Stiles lead the group, so Viviana was sure that they would get lost for a couple of times because of Stiles' poor coordination skills.

„ I wanted to have a good night sleep before the game tomorrow." Scott spoke after a pause that was filled with silence.

„ Yeah, because sitting on a bench takes a lot of energy." Stiles stated with his usual sarcastic self.

„ I'm making first line." Scott added, making Stiles chuckle silently to himself. Since Viviana was next to him she was able to hear it. She looked back to Scott, who seemed not bothered by Stiles' comments towards him and his lacrosse playing.

„ What if the killer is still out here?" Viviana asked Stiles, taking the topic off Scott to the mission they had at the minute.

„ I didn't think of that." Stiles said, making Viviana roll her eyes.

„ Did you even think the plan through?" She asked to which Stiles looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

„ We have a plan?" He asked with a surprised voice, making Scott chuckle. His chuckles suddenly turned into coughs and that made Viviana turn around and run back to Scott.

„ Hey, do you have your inhaler?" She asked to which Scott nodded and took it out. After using it he placed it back into his pocket, right where he had took it out in the first place.

„ Are you okay?" She asked her brother, who tried to catch his breath. He nodded and the three continued their trip to find the body.

„ Look what your plans are doing." Viviana said loud enough for Stiles to hear.

„ I'm sorry, what? You are blaming me for this?" He asked, surprise in his voice.

Viviana rolled her eyes and sighed. From the corner of her eye she saw Scott shook his head.

„ You were the one who came up with this stupid idea anyways." She said and stopped at her tracks. Stiles stopped also and turned around, so now he was facing her.

„ Well maybe if you'd do your job as an older sister better, he wouldn't even need an inhaler." Stiles said, making Viviana gasp at the accusation that was just made.

_It was a beautiful day. Birds were singing and the sun was shining. Viviana and Scott were sitting on the grass, their legs in the water as they laughed and splashed each other with water. A girl's voice from behind her made Viviana turn around and stand up. She saw her friend, Anna, meters away from her. She ran to her and the two girls fell to the ground, laughing their butts off. A big splash made Viviana turn her head towards the water where she hoped to see her brother. Instead there was only emptiness. She ran to the coast and desperately tried to find her brother. „ Scott!" She yelled before jumping into the water after him. After what seemed minutes she came out of the water along with him. Only he wasn't breathing. The two girls pulled him onto the grass. No sign of life came from Scott. Viviana tried to resurrect him, which didn't succeed. When she tried again, Scott began to spit out water as he was pulled into a hug by Viviana, who didn't want to let go of him._

„ I didn't mean that." Stiles added when he saw the water in Viviana's eyes. „ I'm sorry." He said quietly. Scott walked to Viviana and placed his hand onto her shoulder.

„ It wasn't your fault, Viv." He spoke, making Viviana scoff.

„ No, Stiles is right. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even need an inhaler." She said softly, wiping the tears away from her eyes. The trio was stopped by the flashlights that appeared not too far from them.

„ Shit." Scott cursed as he grabbed Viviana's hand and the three of them landed in a pile of leaves. They stood at the same position until the flashlights retreated from them before standing up and starting running. Stiles and Viviana were in front while Scott ran behind them. When Viviana turned around she saw no one behind her. Deciding that he had hid himself she ran along with Stiles until they were stopped by a dog barking at them. That ended with them falling to the ground, Viviana on top of Stiles and their faces only inches away from each other.

„ Hold on." A man's voice spoke, gaining the attention of Viviana and Stiles, who turned their gazes towards the man they identified as Stiles' father, the Sheriff. „ This delinquent belongs to me." He spoke. When he noticed Viviana, a smile appeared onto his face.

„ Hello Viviana." He said as he stared at the two of the teenagers who hadn't moved since they were caught. Viviana looked down at Stiles and when she noticed the awkward position they were in, moved onto her feet and brushed her clothes from the dust and leaves that were attached to her pants and top.

„ Where's your usual partner in crime?" The sheriff asked, making both Viviana and Stiles look at him with a surprised look.

„ Scott?" Stiles asked, making a dumb face along with the question.

„ Scott's home... Sleeping." Viviana added as she thought of the most believable response.

Nodding, the sheriff raised his flashlight and showed the light around the forest. „ Scott, you there?" He asked, but when he gained no answer, he dropped his flashlight down.

„ Come on, I'll take you home Viviana." The sheriff said, stepping towards his son. His hand was placed onto Stiles' shoulder and a whip came out of Stiles' mouth, making Viviana chuckle.

„ I'll walk you to your car, son." He said, leading Stiles towards his car while Viviana walked along with them. The sheriff let go of his son, but not before whispering something onto his ear that Viviana couldn't hear. He started moving towards the police car and so did Viviana, but she was stopped by Stiles, who grabbed her hand and made her turn around.

„ I'm sorry, Viv." He said, his face indicating that he was ashamed that he had said something like that to her. Viviana smiled and wrapped her arms around his, giving him a big squeeze.

„ I know."


	2. Chapter 2

**T**he next morning Viviana woke up due to the light that reached her room from the outside. She sat up in her bed and glanced at the clock that showed that she had more than two hours left before the beginning of the classes in the Beacon Hills high school. Deciding that she should arrive at the school early she stood up and went to the bathroom where she performed her every morning routine.

She stepped out of the shower cabin and went in front of the mirror that was hanging on the wall. She observed herself, feeling lightly disgusted by her reflection. The spark from her eyes was gone. Instead there were dull green eyes, although she liked the color her eyes were. Under her eyes were hardly noticeable bags which were easily hidden with a concealer. Her lips didn't perform a smile; Instead they performed a straight line.

Viviana shook her head, deciding that it didn't mean anything. She wasn't that kind of girl who would freak out because of her looks, so why should she now?

She moved from her bathroom back to her bedroom where she chose an outfit for her school day that lasted for eight hours. After changing from her pajamas to her outfit she stepped back into the bathroom where she applied some makeup and also added a necklace that she thought would look perfect with her clothes.

Her thoughts wondered around her head, making it hurt. Lately she had spent a lot of time thinking about what would happen if she went back to school. Over the summer many things had happened, and along with them was one Viviana couldn't possibly forget.

_It was 2am in the morning when Viviana left a party, barely able to walk properly. Usually Viviana didn't go to parties or drink, but at that party she ended up drinking more than she could have handled. Her head was spinning, almost making Viviana fall onto the ground. Her eyes were threatening to close and they did, ending with her falling onto the ground. The last thing she saw was a face of her fellow students, who had grabbed her and stopping her from completely falling over._

_Viviana opened her eyes, unable to detect the room she was in. The strong light hurt her eyes and she closed them, only to open them again after a minute. Soon she was able to figure out that she had somehow ended up in a motel room, although she had no clue how. Her head was hurting like someone was banging it with a hammer and she didn't have no memory of last night. Only thing she saw were here clothes lying on the floor while she was only covered with a blanket. She picked up her phone and instantly called Lydia, letting her know what had happened, or how much she remembered of it._

_Couple of days later was hell for Viviana. She tried to deal what had happened, that she was raped. But she couldn't. And it was made even worse when a picture of her ended up in the internet, letting everyone know what was done to her. What crushed her heart was to see how everyone treated her because of it. People who she thought were her friends ended up hurting her the most. Lydia stood by her through all of it, not caring what other people thought of it. Scott and Stiles ended up beating the crap out of the guy, almost getting a lawsuit to them. And that's when she knew who her true friends were._

Viviana's line of thoughts were interrupted when she heard a honk from outside, making her aware of Lydia's presence who had promised to take her to school. Viviana placed her schoolbag onto her shoulder and stepped outside, getting a quick overview of her room which was as messy as a teenager's bedroom was supposed to be.

Viviana's glance was caught by Scott who suddenly stepped outside of his room and practically ran downstairs. She stopped at her track, giving a weird look to Scott who returned to his room with a bowl of cereals in his hand. She laughed and slowly walked downstairs, but fastened her speed when an irritating honk was again heard from outside.

„ See you at school, Scott!" Viviana yelled before opening the front door and going outside. Lydia was resting on the hood of her car, looking Viviana up and down.

„ I think I can forgive you for letting me wait. This outfit is _amazing_." Lydia spoke, emphasizing the word amazing. Viviana laughed as she sat in the passenger seat of Lydia's fancy car.

**I**t took about five minutes for the girls to arrive at Beacon Hills High School. Lydia parked her car next to Jackson Whittemore's', her boyfriend's car. She quickly stepped outside to say hi to her boyfriend, leaving Viviana behind.

Viviana removed her seatbelt and took a deep breath. The first day of school after the summer break. The first day she would see the incriminating looks from her fellow students, who had definitely _not_ forgot about the _incident_ that occurred during the summer.

A hand on Viviana's shoulder distracted her, and looking to her left she saw her best friend looking at her with a compassionate look on her face.  
>„ I'm here for you, no matter what." Lydia said with a sweet voice, making Viviana smile at the sweetness she didn't show to many people.<p>

„ I'm so glad that you are my friend. My _best _friend." Viviana spoke, slightly chuckling as she took the hand of Lydia, giving it a slight squeeze. She glanced out of the window and saw her brother walking towards the school along with Stiles, his best friend.

„ Hey Lyd, I'll catch you up in a second, okay? I need to talk to Scott for a minute." Viviana announced as she stepped outside of the car and walked towards her younger brother. She stopped when a guy, a year older than she, stepped in front of her, holding a pack of money in front of her.

„ So how much are you charging for an hour, slut?" He spoke, earning a laugh from his so-called pack to who he tried to prove that he was the leader. Viviana was taken aback by his cruel words, but forced herself from starting crying.

„ I would rather die alone than be with you." She spoke, venom in her voice as she continued her path towards her destination.

„ Don't worry, you will, because _no one _will ever like someone as pathetic as you are." He continued on, making Viviana stop, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Using all the force she had she walked to Scott and Stiles, who had stopped in front of the school.

„ You think a _wolf _bit you?" Stiles asked, not believing what he had suggested. Viviana stepped closer to the both of them, intrigued by what the two of them were talking about.

„ Stiles, are you on drugs? There aren't wolves in California, not for at least 60 years or so." Viviana chuckled, earning a glare from Stiles who was not impressed by the joke Viviana had made.

„ Well how do you explain that then?" Scott asked, raising his shirt and exposing a large bandage that was on his stomach.

„ Oh my god Scott, what happened to you? Why didn't you say anything this morning?" Viviana panicked as she tried to take the bandage off to see who serious his injury was.

A pair of hands on her shoulders turned her now that she was now facing Stiles. She exhaled deeply, making Scott and Stiles aware of how irritated she was because no one had told her what had happened.

„ Calm down, Viv. Scott's alright, it's just a scratch." Stiles spoke, his eyes looking deeply into hers.

„ You saw it? Are you sure his alright?" Viviana asked, her eyes looking conformation from Stiles who gave it by nodding to her.

„ Well if the two of you won't believe me about the bite, then you _definitely _won't believe that I found the other half of the body." Scott mentioned casually, not realizing how great the news were for Stiles.

„ Dude, that is awesome. It's the best thing that has happened since the birth of Lydia Martin." Stiles announced, although Viviana and Scott were already aware of what he was about to say.

At the same time Lydia walked past the three of them, grabbing along Viviana's hand and pulling her along with herself. Viviana looked back at Scott and Stiles, waving them with a smile on her face as they walked inside the school and to the first period which was history.

**T**he bell ringing alerted every single student of the ended lesson. Within seconds all of the students were out of the class as they tried to get away from the teacher as far as possible. Viviana was also one of them, along with every other student that could be seen wondering around the halls of the high school.

Viviana headed to her locker, opening it and throwing her stuff in it that she didn't felt were necessary. She closed it, and her glance was caught by a girl she had never seen before. A _new _girl. Deciding it would be only polite to introduce herself she walked to her, stretching her arm out.  
>„ Hi, I'm Viviana. You're new here, right?" She asked smiling. The brunette returned the smile as she took Viviana's hand and gave it a light squeeze.<p>

„ Allison. And yeah, today's my first day." Allison responded as she let go of Viviana's hand and pulling hers back.

„ They are the _worst_." Viviana chuckled along with Allison who appeared to be just as nice as Viviana had thought she would be. Soon the crew grew bigger when Lydia and Jackson joined both of the girls.

„ Your jacket is seriously gorgeous. I need to buy myself a similar one." Lydia spoke, making both Viviana and Allison chuckle. Lydia rolled her eyes while Jackson kissed her onto her cheek, making Viviana roll her eyes instead.

„ This Friday is a party. You should come." Viviana said as Lydia nodded along with her.

„ I can't, I have family night." She replied, although it was doubtable. Her voice indicated that she was lying, although no one besides Viviana seemed to notice it.

„ Well, if you can't come on Friday, then you will definitely come with us to the lacrosse practice. Jackson is also playing, as he is the captain of it." Lydia spoke, giving a peck onto his cheek.

„ God, it's burning my eyes!" Viviana joked as she grabbed Allison's hand and pulled her along to get away from the wrath of Lydia Martin as soon as possible. She received a glare from Jackson and a light punch from Lydia as they walked towards the field where the practice was about to begin.

**T**he practice ended even earlier than they had thought, and after it Viviana along with Scott and Stiles were in the woods in search of the body they had searched yesterday night.

„ Something's wrong with me. I hear things I shouldn't be hearing, smelling things I shouldn't smell. Like that mojito mint gum in your pocket." Scott explained while Stiles started going through his pockets to see whether he had gum in them or not. When he pulled out one, Viviana and Stiles shared a look before turning to Scott.

„ Oh I know, you're a werewolf." Stiles joked, adding a howl to the end. Because of the action he earned a smack from Viviana who motioned for him to stop fooling around. Scott continued walking, not paying attention to Stiles' mocking.

„ That's where I saw the body. And dropped my inhaler." Scott said as he looked at an empty pile of leaves. There was no sign that something had ever been there; Nor was Scott's inhaler nowhere to be seen.

„ Maybe the killer moved the body." Viviana suggested as she kneeled closer to the ground and observed the pile, looking for clues which she couldn't find.

„ And took Scott's inhaler? What's he going to do with it?" Stiles chuckled as Viviana stood up and straightened her dress.

„ Next time remind me _not _to wear heels." Viviana said to the boys who were both staring to an empty place. Viviana followed and saw a man wearing black standing there, completely still. That was before he started moving towards the trio.

„ What are you doing here? This is private property." He said, his voice filled with roughness.

„ We're sorry, we didn't know. We'll leave immediately." Viviana explained as she sent a glare to Stiles and Scott who were staring at the stranger.  
>„ We were only looking for something, but forget it." Scott added as he started to leave, Stiles slowly following him.<p>

„ This?" He threw Scott his inhaler before turning around and leaving. Before doing so he sent a glance over to Viviana who stared back at him, not able to remember where she had seen him before.

„ Dude, that was Derek Hale. His family all died in a fire that took place in his house." Stiles explained as the three of them started to leave the woods.

„ He's creepy. Scott, don't talk to him like _ever_." Viviana spoke as a chill went down from her spine when she thought about the glance _Derek_ had sent her. Something about him made Viviana nervous, while on the other hand she was hoping she would see him again.

**V**iviana's phone was ringing non-stop, and that made her slightly annoyed. Currently she was getting ready for the party, or at least trying to. She walked to her bedroom and picked her phone up, seeing Stiles' name on the caller ID.

„ What, Stiles? I'm kind of busy right now." Viviana said inside the phone with a slight annoyance in her voice.

„ I need you to come over to my place. Like, right _now._" Stiles spoke, saying every word fast like he was in a huge hurry.

„ I can't, I'm getting ready for the party. Can't you talk it over the phone?" Viviana asked as she walked back to her bathroom to dry her hair which was soaking with water.

„ No, it's about Scott." Stiles said, and when Viviana heard her brother's name she practically ran back to her bedroom and picked up her car keys before walking out of the room.

„ I'll be there in a minute." She said as she left the house, closing and locking the door after her.

**W**ithin a couple of minutes Viviana arrived the Stilinski house which was not too far from hers. She stormed inside and ran upstairs to Stiles' room, not caring that she just invaded someone else's house. She opened the door and saw Stiles sitting behind the computer, a pile of papers not too far from him.

„ What is it, Stilinski?" Viviana asked as she tried to catch her breath from all the running she had done.

„ Okay, remember when I joked about Scott being a werewolf? I think he actually _is _one." Stiles spoke as he pointed to the scratches that were on the wall.

Viviana looked at them before turning to Stiles. Her face indicated that she didn't believe a word and was close to laughing which she tried not to do. Stiles rolled her eyes before taking a paper from on top of the pile and showing it to Viviana who didn't even take a glance on it.

„ Werewolves don't exist, Stiles. They are made up to stop little kids of going into the woods at night. They're not real." She spoke, looking into Stiles' eyes who was disappointed that she didn't believe him.

Viviana turned around, ready to leave the room before she turned back around and gave Stiles a little smile.

„ I'll see you at the party." She said before she walked out of the house and drove back to her house. While driving she couldn't shake the feeling off like someone was following her, but when she looked around and saw nobody, she blamed it on Stiles' rubbish about her brother being a werewolf.

**V**iviana arrived at the party along with her brother Scott and Allison, who were clearly interested in each other. Deciding Viviana should let the two of them alone she excused herself and went to take a drink for herself. She poured some gin into a cup and when she raised her head she saw Derek Hale standing not too far from Scott and Allison. He was glaring them as the two of them danced.

For a moment Viviana was close to going to him, but decided not to do so. Instead she walked around the house, smiling when she saw Lydia and Jackson together hand-in-hand. She got distracted when she saw Scott basically running away, Allison right behind him. So Viviana decided to follow the two of them.

She walked next to Allison who had stopped and looked at Scott who was leaving the party.

„ Okay, I can't really explain that. He's been acting weird for the last couple of days." Viviana explained as she turned around along with Allison. She jumped in the air when Derek Hale, _the _Derek Hale, was standing not too far from the two of them.

„ Allison. I'm a friend of Scott's. I saw him bailing on you, thought I would offer you a ride." Derek explained, his eyes locked with Allison's.  
>Viviana rolled her eyes because of the claim that he was Scott's <em>friend.<em>

„ You're _not _Scott's friend. He doesn't even know you." Viviana said, looking deep into his eyes which showed no emotion.

„ And how would you know?" He asked, a slight interest heard in his voice.

„ Because I'm his sister." Viviana explained, although she didn't want to tell him anything.

„ I thought girlfriend." He said, making Viviana roll her eyes as she turned around and started walking away from him.

„ What have I done to you that you are treating me like that?" He asked, his voice raised. Viviana turned around, her lips performing a little smile.

„ Nothing. You're just creepy." She said, waving Allison a goodbye as she started walking away, not sure where her destination is.

**S**oon Viviana found herself in the woods, although she had no idea why would she go there in the evening. She wasn't very fond of them, thinking that the wild animals living in there might attack her.

Her attention was caught by voices that could be heard in the woods. She walked deeper into the woods, seeing Derek pushing Scott against a tree.

„ What the hell do you think you are doing?" Viviana yelled as she ran to the both of them, pushing Derek away from Scott.

And that's when she saw the face of Scott. It wasn't human's, it was something else. An animal. A werewolf. Stiles was right, Scott's a werewolf.  
>Viviana took steps back when suddenly she was pushed onto the ground, Derek's body protecting her from the arrows and lightning bolts that were trying to hit the three of them. She was helped up by Derek, and the trio started running, trying to get away from the <em>hunters <em>as quickly as possible. When the distance was long enough, they stopped.

Viviana turned to Derek, taking a step closer to him.

„ Okay, I demand to know what the hell is going on! Who were they? Who are you? _What _are you?" Viviana asked, her voice demanding answers to her questions.

„ They were hunters. I'm a werewolf. And so is Scott." He said, glancing quickly over to him before looking back to Viviana who had a shocked look on her face.

„ This can't be happening." She mumbled, her hands resting on her head as she paced around the forest. She looked over to Scott who seemed to be as shocked as she was.

„ What am I going to tell mom? Your son is a creature of the night that has hair growing out of his face."

Viviana was stopped when Derek placed his hand onto her shoulders, giving them a slight squeeze.

„ Calm down. I'll help Scott. As far as your mom or anyone else, you can't tell anyone. At least until Scott says so." Derek said. His voice had a calming effect on Viviana as she exhaled deeply, giving Derek a nod as an agreement not to say anything.

**V**iviana and Scott arrived at their house late in the evening. Viviana was preparing to enter the house when she turned around and gave Scott a hug. She didn't say anything when Scott hugged her back. When she pulled away she entered the house, not bothering to say anything. Scott already knew that Viviana was there for him no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

**W**erewolf. _Werewolf. _The word circled around Viviana's mind when she tried desperately to fall asleep and forget about the life chancing event she still didn't think was possible. She knew what she had seen, but couldn't still believe it. Something like this was against the law. Werewolves only existed in books and movies, not in real life.

Glancing at the clock she had on her cupboard next to her bed she saw that the clock was 5:30 in the morning. Deciding that there was no point of her to even _try_to fall asleep she stood up and moved to her bathroom where she could perform her every morning routine.  
>Viviana stepped into the shower cabin and turned on the hot water that fell onto her body. Her mind wondered around the events that occurred during last night, unable to stop thinking about it. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes when she left the cabin, not caring about that she hadn't washed herself. She dropped onto the floor, now completely crying.<p>

In the meantime Scott McCall paced around the room that was next to Viviana's. Since his hearing was much better now, he was able to hear Viviana's crying next to his room. He dropped onto the bed, his hands supporting his head. He blamed himself for causing Viviana pain, and hearing his older sister cry was too much for him to handle. He rushed to his door and was ready to open it, but stopped, since he heard no crying anymore. He wasn't sure what to tell her, and so he stepped away from the door, and picked up his phone to call Stiles.

Viviana wiped her tears away and instantly calmed down. She knew that she had to be strong for Scott, and that meant she had to protect him from everyone, especially Derek. She wasn't sure what his intentions were, but for some reason she wasn't scared of him. She wasn't sure how to explain it, but she was sure that Derek meant no harm towards Scott, and also her.

She walked to her closet that she had near the window and opened it, examining the pieces of clothing she had in it. Picking out a grey long-sleeved blouse and ripped jeans she walked back to her bed to which she threw the clothing she had decided to wear. She took off her pajamas and changed quickly since the time was now quite late. She added a hat to her outfit and threw a bag onto her shoulder before rushing downstairs. There was no sign of Scott, and therefore she decided to leave without him since she would have been late if she had wasted another minute.  
><strong>V<strong>iviana arrived at the school at the exact time, only to find out that she had a free period. Unsure where to go, she walked towards a field covered with trees. She had always been fond of the place since it was one of the most peaceful places in the whole city. She stopped when she looked towards the lacrosse field where she saw her brother playing. Sighing, she walked towards the bench where Stiles was sitting, since the Coach never let him play.

„ You're again on the bench, huh?" Viviana asked taking a place next to him. Stiles turned his head towards her and nodded, unsure what to tell her. Looking into her eyes he was able to notice that Viviana had cried, and he knew the reason. It hurt him to see her like that, but since he was sure that there was nothing he could do, he decided to drop it. He only grabbed Viviana's hand and gave it a light squeeze as a sign to her that he was always there for her. Viviana was touched by the gesture, and in return she sent a smile towards his destination as a sign how grateful she was. The two of them could always communicate without words, and that was something that everyone didn't have.

**H**ours and hours went by, and finally it was time for Viviana to go home. She parked her car in front of her house to a parking spot she had claimed. Since only her mother had a car besides her it wasn't really a debate about whether she should get it or not. She locked the doors to her cars and stepped inside of her house since it was already unlocked, meaning that someone had arrived before her. She went upstairs to her room, threw her bag onto her bed and knocked on the door that leads to Scott's room. When she heard him yell the permission to enter she stepped inside, only to see her brother lay on the bed, his head buried onto a pillow. He raised his head and seeing that it was Viviana he let out a sigh before placing his face back onto the pillow. Viviana took a seat next to him on his bed and patted him onto his back. He raised his head to look at her, a sad look on his face.

„ You okay, Scott?" Viviana asked him, although she knew that something was indeed wrong. Scott didn't manage to answer since their mother stepped inside, and seeing both of her children together, smiled. „ Hey, I'm working late shift again." She announced, letting them know that she would probably be away the whole night. „ But I'm taking Saturday off to come and see your play." She added, making Scott shake his head at the sentence he just heard.

„ But you can't." Scott tried to protest, but their mother, Melissa McCall, didn't want to hear anything about it. „ I can, and I will." She said, making Viviana smile. Suddenly Melissa took a step closer to the both of them and seemed to observe Scott. „ What's wrong with your eyes?" She asked Scott. He immediately turned his head at the direction of Viviana, hoping that she would let him know that he doesn't have his werewolf eyes at the moment. „ You look like you haven't slept in days." She added, making Scott sigh and bury his head into the pillow again.

„ You're not on drugs, are you?" She suddenly asked, making Scott raise his head and only to roll his eyes at her. „ Viviana?" She asked, looking at her. She shook her head to let her mother know that she hadn't done them. „ Now?" Scott asked, hoping to gain extra information about what his mother meant by asking a question like that. „ Now?" Melissa asked, raising her eyebrows. Viviana turned her head at the direction of Scott, sending a glare at his direction. „ Have you ever done them?" She continued to ask. „ Have you?" Viviana suddenly asked, hoping that it would ease the situation the three of them were in. Luckily it succeeded, since their mother left the room, leaving Viviana and Scott discuss why Melissa would ask a question like that from them.


End file.
